Kame House
Kame House is a house on a very small island in the middle of the sea. It is the home of Master Roshi, It also becomes Krillin's permanent residence; during the Majin Buu Saga, he still lives there along with his wife and daughter. You may RP or Battle here. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 Battleground Cauli * Health: 131,221/705,000 * Strength: 392 (852) * Speed: 340 (739) * Stamina: 1867/2400 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: 2x gauntlets time patroller uniform, all purpose combat gloves, scouter goggles, lime green scarf, 2x healing capsules * Effects: +120% physical damage (145% if punches or strike supers) +45% speed and strength, +30% ki damage, Zenkai, Saiyian pride, * Z Soul: I'll show you the results of my training * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Meteor Strike * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Signature Attack: NA * Signature Form: Combat master: Bloodletting fists * Ultimate Attack: saiyan spirit Luciela * Health: 1/610,000 * Strength: 294 (852,6) * Speed: 330 (627) * Stamina: 748/900 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: 2x Swords (Ki Claws), Synthetic Kili Uniform, All Purpose Combat Gloves, 1x Healing Capsules, 1x Energy Capsule. * Effects: +80% Energy Damage (Frost Demon FB Bonus), +30% Physical Damage, +25% Strength, +25% Speed, Fourth Form (+150 Speed and Strength), 100% Power (100% Strength loses 61k at the end of each of her turns), Death Needles, Pump Up (+15% Speed/Strength), Villainous Aura (+50% Strength and Speed, Restore +25% HP and all stamina.) * Z Soul: This Is My True Power! * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Death Beam * Blast 2: Death Ball * Signature Attack: None * Signature Form: Death Needles * Ultimate Attack: Supernova Fight to 1HP *Luciela floats around above the water, it was particularily misty this time in the morning so her illuminated hair and eyes made her look like a ghost, or a siren perhaps. Cauli soon found herself at the epicenter of an explosion either way, shrouding her in steam. (5 Ki Waves, Equips All Purpose Combat Gloves and both Swords. 3 hit 30456) *The water is still for a few seconds before it ripples and blasts away Cauli is stood in its centre in super saiyan 3 looking a little bit peeved cracking her neck "Ok.... whatever the hell you are. You have my attention bravo, now you've got my ire lets see how pretty that face is left when i'm through with it" Cauli launches up and breakneck speed causing a geyser effect shifting the mist she dives down at Luciela throwing a heavy 2 handed axe fist to her face followed up by pinballing around her using quick dance like movements before a final bolo punch sending her hurtling down towards the water (10 dual gauntlet strikes 5 hit 89,460 *Luciela stops right before the water and smiles, before suddenly growing much more powerful then before, she was gone in a second, water droplets hitting Cauli as if they were bullets before she found herself flung into the clouds. (100% Power, 6 Ki Blasts 4 hit 71496) *Cauli blocks the first 2 barrages but is caught out by the rest sending her flying causing her to skim across the water before seemingly kicking the water with enough force to push herself upwards "oh now whats this? Not just a pretty face to smash in, there is some power hidden behind that smile. Good i was worried this would be boring" she launches herself into the clouds sniffing the air using the high presence of water to hone in on Luciela's scent she comes from below performing a spinning uppercut she locks her foot into Lucielas ribs and uses that to prevent her flying away so she can unless a flurry of punches she finishes by slipping under Lucielas legs and elbowing her flying from behind (10 dual gauntlet strikes 4 hit 71568 *Luciela stops herself once again and spins around, forming ki needles at the tip of her fingers before vanishing and reappearing with a hundred strikes to Cauli's front. (Death Needles, 8 Dual Slashes 4 hit 121543) *Cauli is hit by the death needles and seems to quickly cotton on as to whats about to help "Oh well this may hurt" as the energy explodes her head is thrown to the side and engulfed in smoke after a few seconds laughter is heard "aww man thats just quaint, you caught me unawares there hun i'll give you that much" her cheeks are scorched but appears to only be sustaining surface damage Cauli has a smirk on she lunges forwards grabbing Luciela by the neck and plunging her underwater with her and proceeds to punch her face in repeatedly even going so far as to hold her down by tying her neck with her tail so she can use both fists (10 daul gauntlet strikes 5 hit 89,460 *Luciela bursts Cauli away from her and quickly blitzes around her in a mighty assault, enshrouded by the steam that her outburst caused. She appeared to be grinning, her form was literally cracking due to the amount of energy she was using though. (10 Dual Slashes 4 hit 121,543) *Cauli punches into Lucielas first strikes allowing the explosion to occur as far away from vitals as she could as Luciela readies her next assualt Cauli lunges forward at her stomach allowing the explosions to go off in Lucielas proximity "You the problem with explosions are they are a bit in-discriminant, careful wouldnt want to fall on your own sword now would you" Cauli spins her legs with force whipping the water around them into a whirlpool apearing and dissapearing in the whorl to strike Lucielas blind spots (10 dual gauntlet strikes 6 hit 107352 ) *Luciela focused and healed the cracks in her form as she took the punishment before lashing out in a sudden burst of power, blasting Cauli across the seas, even making her skid across them. (1 Health Capsule, Pump Up, 8 Dual Slashes 6 hit 175,122) *The water parts as Cauli deags along the sea bed "oh shit" she flips herself over and pushes her arms into the torrents of water to mitigate as much of the explosion as she could before the water topples down upon her after a few seconds their is a flash of light the appears like a sword slash that just barely misses Luciela Cauli slowly rises from the parted water her body tense her eyes sharp narrow and focused her aura seemingly like a wildfire being reigned in just barely "Well now missy you've forced me to use my trump card congratulations. Now its my turn to show you what happens when you invoke the perfect storm in a teacup" with renewed Zeal Cauli launches herself like a streak of light at luciela her attacks rapid with barely a second between them creating blades of air to cut Lucielas flesh before finishing with a heavy upwards swing to send her skywards (combat master:bloodletting fists and 9 dual gauntlet strikes 7 hit 236,174) *Luciela seemed to be bleeding before suddenly powering up beyond her limits as she then flew down right into Cauli, blasting around her in a vortex before sending her right back up with a strike to her spine. (Villainous Aura, 1 Health Capsule, 8 Dual Slashes 4 hit 174,528 zenkai triggered) *Cauli is sent flying back the bombs in her chst this time so the damage is much more significant she slowly gets up seemingly annoyed and that is eclipsing her pain "Hmm and you were doing so well, turns out you're borrowing power from that towa bitch what a shame i had a little respect for your power till then i suppose this just means i can't lose here" she eats a healing capsule and proceeds to repeat her assualt on luciela this time though she launches luciela flying drawing all ehr energy into her fist and luanching herself like a streak of flame clean into Lucielas jaw (8 guantlet strikes 5 hit and final revenger hit 276900 *Luciela was cracking, she had no way out of this and quite simply thought to give it her all. She flew forth and struck at Cauli with immense force. Powering up with her final assault. Her "borrowed power" didn't seem all that borrowed, partly because she was a demon herself and it didn't seem all that abnormal from her own. (1 Pump Up, 9 Dual Slashes 6 hit 211,636 zenkai triggers) her own power getting the best of her she finally gives out and falls *Cauli catches her by clasping her clothing "Idiot, you were strong enough on your own what do you need that kili crap for" she sighs "whatever guess thats for you to know it was a good fight till then at least so you have my thanks for that" with that she throws Luciela with a great amount of force causing to crash into the soft sands of the beaches free of harm Cauli powers down and takes a deep breath before very clearly gritting her teeth as the adrenaline ends and the pain kicks back in *Cauli wins *XP Cauli 435,457 Luciela 453117 Rp Area Anything Can Happen Shin was on a nearby rock sticking out of the water taking a nice nap after hard day's training. He snores loud enough to disturb that inhabitants of Kame House or anyone nearby. He begins dreaming but only sees his paper-like memories in his head with the echoing voices which make him toss and turn a few times. he suddenly woke up and looked around for the things he heard but he seen nothing. a man walked up to him after a few min and told Shin he knew his parents. the man told Shin his name was bolo. he told Shin his parents were strong warriors and they had a big mouth Shin thats where i get that from. yes bolo said and walked away. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Battle Grounds